Renowned fighter
by a-dream-within-a-dream
Summary: The story of Balian's journey to Jerusalem, as seen through the eyes of his sister Heloise who accompanies him and finds out the true meaning of the Holy Land for herself.
1. Chapter 1

Balian watched the priest make the sign of the cross over his dead wife's body holding back the tears that were obscuring his vision. The priest's men slowly wrapped the corpse in swaddling clothes and lifted her onto a cart to be taken for burial. A small, soft hand slipped into his and Balian squeezed it thankfully before looking upon the face of his dear sister, Heloise.

Her velvet-textured brown eyes also sparkled with tears, the odd one escaping to trail down her cheek. From many days spent working on the farms, her face was slightly tanned from the wind and sun yet today she appeared unnaturally pale. She said nothing but her full lips flickered briefly in a reassuring smile. Not having the strength to return it he instead pulled her close, his arm around her shoulder, and together they turned to watch the men pull the cart up the hill until they were out of sight.

'Balian,' she began, but did not finish as he strode past her and back into the forge where the gawky and rather unblessed youth Thomas lounged waiting for the day's work to begin. With a sigh, Heloise turned reluctantly back to the cottage that she shared with Balian and once with his late wife, but not before saying a silent prayer for Maria's soul. God knows she'd need it.

* * *

She found herself being distracted from her needlework much sooner than she had expected. Peeking out the door slightly she let out a gasp. Making their way down the hill towards the village, almost regally, were a group of crusaders. Their garments were that of knights teamed with red cloaks, weapons displayed as prominently as their faith. They were approaching the forge to get their horses shod and to beg a bite to eat, the obsequious priest swarming around them like an irritating fly. Heloise quickly gathered some food to give to the brave crusaders, hoping they would forgive the meager offering from a blacksmith's sister, and crossed to the forge.

* * *

She smiled briefly as she set the plate down on the table, ignoring the leers from the sniveling Thomas and watched a well-built, blonde man eagerly snatch up mouthfuls of the bread. He gave her an appraising look, implying that he was interested in her for more than the food and she almost ran to Balian's side, her cheeks feeling warm. The man appeared not to notice. 

'What does that say?' He asked with a full mouth, gesturing to the carving in the wood of the beam. Balian answered as he moved the metal to the water.

'Who is a man if he does not try to make the world better?'

'Leave me with this man,' came a voice from behind them. Heloise turned quickly to see the leader of the crusaders, standing patiently, his eyes fixed on her brother. He was tall and imposing, yet seemed to show his age and tiredness despite his proud stance. His eyes were startlingly blue and she was most taken aback when he winked at her. Overly flustered by male attention, she gathered together what food she could pry from the man (who she'd learned was a German) and headed towards the other knights to offer nourishment. The priest also followed, hovering nearby. The knights all graciously accepted the food, one actually speaking to her.

'Thank you my lady,' he said in a voice that had a slight twang to it. He was slightly shorter than the leader, Sir Godfrey, with short blonde hair and a moustache.

'Please my lord, I am not worthy of such titles,' she said with an embarrassed smile. He smiled in return but certainly looked more self-assured.

'Why one as fine and as generous as you is more than worthy,' his voice shifted to a comical whisper. 'I am just thankful that you managed to wrestle some food away from our German friend. He has quite the appetite.' The German laughed loudly and Heloise felt herself smile again.

There was only one knight to whom she hadn't offered food and as she turned to face him it was all she could do not to gasp out in surprise. He stood apart from the rest of the group, stroking the mane of his exotic-looking horse, obviously from the Holy Lands. It was leaner, features more defined, and so different to the European horses she was used to. As enamored as she was by the horse, her attentions were drawn to the knight. He was of dark skin, coloured, was the term used, and he was magnificent. His armour was different to the other knights, like his horse, it was more intricate and form fitting and seemed to fit him like a second skin. He was aged, she could tell by the lines on his dark face and the grayness of his unusual beard, so incredibly different to any she had ever seen. His eyes were stunningly bright, and his skin the same colour as the iris that she couldn't look away from. Strange markings, or tattoos, were painted across his forehead giving him an air of spirituality. Slowly, she stepped forward and offered him food. With a small, barely noticeable smile he inclined his head in thanks and began to eat. Heloise was unaware that she was watching him until the priest took her by the arm and pulled her away from the rest.

'You had best be careful Heloise,' he hissed maliciously. 'That man is a traitor to God.'

'But father,' she protested. 'Is he not a crusader? Doing God's Holy Work?'

'Aye my child,' he said slowly not releasing his grip on her arm. 'So it may appear. But consorting with Christians does not make him any less of an infidel, and a blatant opponent of our Lord God. Also,' his eyes swept over her body and she shuddered. 'He appears quite lustful, you should not give him any encouragement.' With a surge of anger she pulled away from him.

'Thank you father, as ever your advice has been memorable.'

Thankfully, by this time, Sir Godfrey had ceased talking with her brother so she found safety at his side once again. Sir Godfrey told the knights to prepare to leave and regretfully she watched them mount their horses. Once Sir Godfrey was astride his mount the party thanked them for their hospitality and began to ride off. The German and the other knight she had spoken with thanked her personally, and the dark skinned knight raised his hand in an unfamiliar gesture of thanks, or peace she wasn't quite sure. Sir Godfrey hesitated and turned back to them, addressing Balian.

'If you change your mind, go to where the men speak Italian, and continue until they speak something else, head for the port of Medusa.' With that he turned and eased his horse into a slow gallop, the village children running at his heels. Before she could even begin to question her brother he turned back to the forge and reluctantly she headed back to the house, flinging her brown hair over her shoulder in an attempt to show her brother that she was certainly not amused by his silence.

I hope you liked this. Please review! If I got the phrasing of the carving wrong I'm sorry! Also could someone please tell me the name of the knight I tried to describe with blonde hair and a moustache? The one who finds Balian when it is time to see his dying father? Or is he the one who asks Godfrey to repent to God? I'm all confused! Help!


	2. Chapter 2

I apologise for getting the name of the port wrong, I might go back at a later date and change it.

Anorlas: Thanks for your helpful and great review. Got to have been one of the longest I've ever had! I really appreciate your compliments on my descriptions on the followers of Godfrey and I'm glad you like the premise of this story. Sorry about the port name, you're not the only one who pointed that out and I might come back to change it at a later date. Also thank you so much for all the information on the Hospitalier, it's really useful. Hope you like this chapter.

Red Cloud Phoenix: Thanks for your review! I'm glad about the carving, thanks for telling me! Although I didn't mean the German knight, that's still really helpful coz I didn't know his name either!

LateBloomer04: I'm glad you like the main idea of this story (Balian's sister), and I'm really happy that you think this story has potential! Thanks! Sorry about the port name, I might change it at a later date.

Blacksand: Thanks for reviewing! Glad that you like the premise of the story, with Balian having a sister, and hope you like what's to come in future chapters.

Heloise struggled to sleep that night; the house seemed so bare and unfeeling. No longer did she hear the familiar sound of her brother and his wife laughing together by the fire, or the innocent cooing of her infant nephew. Balian still had not returned from the forge and she was deeply concerned. He was a private man, and very rarely did he share his thoughts and emotions, which certainly was not healthy during a period of mourning over one so loved. Without her he would truly be alone, and yet it was all she could do to make him say the odd sentence. Especially today. Something had changed in him, drastically, since the crusaders had arrived in their village. She had a suspicion that it was to do with Sir Godfrey and his offer of passage to the Holy Lands. However she was still confused. Why would a knight offer passage to her brother, a blacksmith, of all people?

A knock on the door of their home brought her out of her musings abruptly. Wrapping a shawl tight around her shoulders to ward off the cold, Heloise opened it. To her despair it was the priest.

'Good eve father,' she greeted stiffly. 'What can I do for you at this hour.' He ignored her and looked past her into the darkness of the cottage.

'Balian is still at the forge?'

'Yes father,' she replied in irritation. 'That is why the fire still burns.' The priest didn't even have the decency to appear sheepish for disturbing her when the forge was surrounded by an orange glow, noticeable for all. He turned on his heel after sending her an unreadable look and disappeared into the building opposite to find Balian. Unable to contain her curiosity, Heloise hurriedly dressed and ran across to the forge to eavesdrop on the conversation.

* * *

'If you take the crusade you maybe be able to save your wife from hell,' the priest said finally and Balian looked up his face blank. Heloise watched from the doorway holding baited breath. Her brother? A crusader? The priest stepped closer to Balian, a vindictive look upon his face. 'Though God knows what she does there without a head.' Heloise clamped a hand over her mouth in horror. Balian's back stiffened and he reached out for his wife's crucifix hanging carelessly from the priest's next before taking up the red-hot sword he was working on and plunging it straight into the man's stomach. With a terrible roar and Heloise's scream, the priest fell into the fire, writhing and moaning as the flames slowly consumed him. Regardless of his safety, Balian grabbed the cross; removing burnt flesh alongside it and the priest fell unmoving to the floor, his body setting the building on fire.

Balian felt numb; he had committed murder, and killed a servant of God nonetheless! Despite what he had done, he had enough sense to realise that now was not the time to mourn for his soul as the building erupted in flames. He untied his horse and pulled the frightened creature from the forge. Outside as he mounted and tried to pacify the horse he saw Heloise standing open-mouthed, watching the flames licking at the building that had been his livelihood and continued to, ignoring his anxious pleas to come away from the danger.

'Heloise please!' When she remained unmoving Balian reached down and lifted her slight form up to sit infront of him.

'You murdered the priest?' She asked in disbelief. Balian shifted in his seat, the significance of his actions becoming alarmingly clear.

'Yes.'

'And you are to go with Sir Godfrey to Jerusalem?'

'Yes.' To his utter surprise, Heloise turned and smiled up at him in anticipation.

'Then all is right with the world.' She seized the reins from him and guided the horse to move before urging it into a gallop whilst he sat back, lost in his own thoughts.

* * *

They rode for the better part of the night and early morning in the direction most frequently used by crusaders in the hopes that they would catch up with Sir Godfrey and his party. Heloise had fallen into a deep slumber from sheer exhaustion and Balian had taken control of the horse whilst holding her firmly in his arms, grateful that he was not alone in these dark times. He studied her features; she was stunning, her innocence prominently displayed on her sleeping face. In many ways she was mature for her sixteen years, yet she was still full of purity. And he intended to keep it that way. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to bring her on a journey full of older men.

Finally Balian caught sight of the knights as they rode through an almost silent forest, the sunlight making dappled patterns on the leaf-covered ground. A knight at the rear of the pattern saw him and spurred his horse forward to alert Sir Godfrey, who abruptly turned his own horse and rode to meet him. As Sir Godfrey reached him, there was an unmistakable glimmer of hope in his eyes as he paused, waiting for the younger man to speak first. Balian took a deep breath.

'Is it true that in the Holy Land I can erase my sins and those of my wife?' Sir Godfrey, his father, looked on in gentle sympathy.

'Let's find out together.' Balian nodded stiffly and Sir Godfrey turned his attention to Heloise.

'This is my sister, you were not introduced.'

'Ah yes I remember,' replied the older man looking at her affectionately. 'Alas no girl this beautiful could be mine.' He laughed heartily and gestured for Balian to follow him back to his companions, Heloise still in a deep slumber.


End file.
